


The Loneliness

by CaitlinGalanodel



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Gen, brotherly love. Zubaia sees Ezran as a kid. Callum sometimes in insensitive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21853948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitlinGalanodel/pseuds/CaitlinGalanodel
Summary: Callum asks Ezran to stay in Xadia to learn magic and stay with Rayla. Ezran says yes but it's really right let the kid king alone? Zubaia will speak with Ez because she's a mum and he's a special relationship with her kids and so feelings ensues. It's not a romantic story.
Relationships: Callum & Ezran (The Dragon Prince), Callum & Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Ezran & Zubaia, Soren & Ezran
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I feel Ezran needs somebody with him at Katolis but knowing him he'll put the other's wish before his needs.

Callum approached his little brother who was in a moment of pause from the necessary diplomatic relations, he was grabbing something to eat with Soren nearby who was guarding him with an attention that touched fanaticism. He was the first to notice him and smiled moving away just enough to give the two brothers some privacy, a luxury in that now crowded place.  
The child looked up feeling his armored guard move and smiled standing up and reaching his brother in a lively enthusiastic embrace, tired eyes sparkling with joy:  
"Callum, we haven't been able to spend time together since ... well actually not so much, but I mean, together, together. I mean when I'm there you're not there and vice versa. How are you? I just miss the four of us traveling together a bit”  
A hoarse croaking pushed the kid to correct himself with an amused laugh and wink at Bait's address:  
"Five"  
The older prince returned the embrace of his brother with a sort of guilt, between the time spent with Rayla and the study of magic he had actually a little neglected him but now he wanted to ask him something important:  
"You're right, Ez, it would be nice to do it again. Maybe without someone trying to kill us every two by three. Seeing Xadia all together. There are incredible places and you should see Rayla's village even though I hope She’s not a ghost anymore "  
He started talking without stopping but then he smiled warmly:  
"I drew some of the things we saw, if you want to see them"  
And while the child and Bait sat next to him nibbling, he retrieved his album, many Rayla's drawings that earned him a cunning smile that made him blush but others were of places and people like the cobra’s desert, the oasis, the village of the moon elves, the clearing of those funny hairy little creatures and the base of the spire. The latter seemed to cause a small sigh to the child who caressed the mother's murderer with an unusual kindness:  
“Don’t you hate him?”  
Callum asked, perhaps looking for help in the child to clarify his own emotions and receiving a thoughtful look, unsuitable for such a young boy:  
"No. I don’t. I suffer for Azymondias who was born without even knowing his father. Kidnapped by Viren for I don't even want to imagine what purpose. Compared to him we were lucky both of. Don’t you believe? We met our parents. Maybe I don't remember my mom very well but I have a feeling of kindness and strength when I think of her while Zym ... "  
He bowed his head sadly and Callum looked at him with a kind of somewhat fraternal and a little paternal pride and smiled:  
“Strength and kindness. I'd say you remember Mom's basics you know? I think I hate him but also to be sad about his death and all this makes me very confused. Do you hate Viren?  
Here the tone of voice became a little more uncertain, because he knew he hated him, with intensity for having almost caused Rayla's death, for making his brother suffer and for transforming an incredible number of soldiers into monsters, yes ... He hated Viren. Soren, who was distant but not enough hearing his father's name, stiffened not knowing the context of the speech, but they weren't even looking in his direction focused on that drawing album.  
Ezran closed his eyes to that question, seeming to think long, the older boy was about to tell him that it wasn't important and change the subject when the child shook his head:  
"I hate what he did. I hate that he betrayed my father's trust. I hate that he forced his children to make terrible choices and I feel sorry for him. I mean, even if he survived ... he will be alone. Perhaps with Claudia but they will not have a home where to return or the warmth of a hug without fear of what it hides. I don’t hate him but if they live I'll have to capture Claudia and him and prevent them from causing more pain. His ... creative solutions as his father called them in his diaries was the first cause of all this destruction, of all these deaths "  
He smiled faintly at his older brother who snorted:  
"And Should I be your advisor? You know better than me what needs to be done. You always knew it. I’m more serene to ask you a favor now. I ... I found a magic teacher here in Xadia and I wish ... I really would like to learn. I think if I improved as a magician then I would help to take a different path from black magic. I know you want to abolish it and it will be easier if there are alternatives. Don’t you believe?"  
He recited the whole speech he had prepared without looking him in the eye, it was all plainly true but he didn't add that he would have liked above all to spend more time with Rayla, if he had gone they would have been separated for months, maybe years. And so he didn't catch Ezran's gaze, the pain in the child's eyes but instead Soren noticed it and he narrowed his eyes starting to come closer, he wasn't awake for words and speeches but emotions ... those noticed them all right. Then the young king smiled and it was as if the pain had never been there embracing his brother with enthusiasm:  
"Of course, you absolutely have to learn everything you can but I expect a lot of letters. From you and Rayla "  
He walked away and gave him a tongue going to get Bait, who had a strange reddish color while looked at Callum with an air of disapproval, difficult to notice since this was also his normal air:  
"Ezran ...!"  
Then he laughed with evident warmth and enthusiasm and also a visible redness:  
"Thanks thanks thanks!!!! As soon as she has a free moment I will ask Zubeia saying that I have already asked you, you really are the best brother in the world, meanwhile I am going to tell Rayla that I can stay "  
He took the album and ran away, waving goodbye, not even noticing the disapproving look on Soren's face. The crownguard returned to the young king who had his head bowed again and murmured softly in a voice full of confusion, bowing before him in a gesture full of affection and respect:  
"Why didn't you tell him no? You need him in Katolis ... "  
Ezran looked up and shook his head with decision:  
"He needs to be here, Rayla needs him here and Zym will be more happy if he doesn't stay alone with his mom. A sovereign is very busy and he always has a great desire to play. He is only a little kid "  
Soren bit his lip and refrained from answering that last sentence when the young king spoke again:  
"I'm going ... I'm going for a ride with Redwing. Do you keep me Bait? he doesn't like flying if he can avoid it "  
The toad croaks when it is changed hands and Soren remains silent, smoking with rage before nodding. Besides, he was no longer so arrogant as to think that a dragon could defend him less than he and all the dragons were strangely protective of the young king of the young king who led them into battle:  
"I'm here if you want to talk"  
He watched Ezran move away towards the exit where, a few minutes later he took flight with the dragon before turning towards Bait:  
"You know, I really want to punch a certain prince at random. After his aunt also his brother, I do not understand why, with all the weight he already has to bear, there is also that of solitude "  
A grimace, he well understood the loneliness as well as the fact that sooner or later it could happen that two brothers separated but it was different. Meanwhile, both he and Claudia were adults and then they made opposite choices. He had decided to respect the oath of the crown guards and she to stay close to the father. Two positions that weren’t compatible. But for Ezran it was different, he shook his head and stayed there, waiting for his return.


	2. a new friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zubeia speaks with Ezran to help him with his problems and give him some kind words and kinder ideas

Not far from the Storm Spire in the east there was a mountain range, he did not know its name but was far enough away that no one but a dragon could reach it by flying in the short term, not even his flying brother. He was far enough away for Ezran to feel that he could cry safely with only Pyrrah as a witness who, however, had left him space by claiming to go hunting and move away. He was crying, crouched against a stone warmed by the dragon's breath, his head resting on his knees without being able to stop, feeling rightly or not alone and abandoned. He understood his brother's feelings but couldn't help suffering from feeling that he mattered less than Rayla or the magic. His aunt had to stay and he understood that too but he also needed an adult close to whom to seek comfort. He couldn't go to Opeli or Corvus if he wanted a hug. Okay, he was the king and he did not have to put his needs in front of those of others, but he was also a child and he could not help to want certain things even if selfish.  
He was so concentrated in his pain that he did not realize in the least the huge cloud that darkened the sun for a few moments but the earthquake that followed was impossible to miss as well as the familiar sound of a little dragon and the zapping that the tongue caused on his hands, he was forced to release his knees and laugh in tears at the electric kisses of the little prince who looked at him with a mixture of excitement and concern:  
"Zym, yes, I really needed your kisses right now but how ..."   
He looked up and blushed seeing the enormous figure of the queen towering over them both before cuddling to try to appear with partial success less intimidating to a human gaze:  
"Pyrrah told me you were sad little human. But he couldn't tell me why. Did we do something that saddened you? I would never forgive myself if it were because I know that without you my son would never have been found "  
She gently touched his face and despite the enormous size that of Zubeia seemed a caress and Ezran still red with tears and embarrassment shook his head while with one hand he dried himself, with the other he supported the little friend who had obviously decided to have to be embraced, hopeful that mom could make him happy again so much to emit a small command yapping sound towards her that smiled amused:  
“So what's wrong? Azymondias can't stand to see you sad and to be honest I don't like seeing puppies cry either. Not even those of humans and certainly not you who have this connection with my son that I have never seen in my long long life create between two living beings "  
Again the young prince shook his head but sighed quietly adding:  
“I was crying for selfishness actually. That's why I walked away, I asked Pyrrah not to tell anyone where I was like this nobody would have known and would never have created a useless confusion for whims but she didn’t listened "  
The queen stared at him with a penetrating gaze and he felt mortified as he embraced Zym whose presence gave him more consolation than he could admitl and whispered in his friend's ear:  
“It's not like I'm really alone, isn't it? I have you, whatever the distance and Bait. And Opeli, Corvus and Soren would lift the world up for me. I'm lucky. You have returned home, our worst enemy is no longer ... I will probably be able to ascend the throne. It's all right and I cry for what I don't have, it's not fair "

The queen smiled slightly and answered her doubts by affectionately observing the two puppies, admiring the courage of that human with mysterious gifts and rare qualities even in a dragon. The dragons had excellent hearing evidently or perhaps Ezran unconsciously wanted someone to listen to him without judging him and she seemed so kind to him as a mother:  
"It is a good thing that she has not listened to you, you cannot solve problems without speaking as selfishness must not be confused with necessity. If I remember correctly you are still a child, however mature you may be, however wise and benevolent a king you are, nothing can change this reality. And children ... even the strong ones, need a family. I therefore understand that Callum's request has left you a little ... lost. He begins to think about the family he will be and seems to leave you behind. Do you want to know a secret? It's true but only because he didn't think about it. Because it is in that moment of love in which he see only the loved one and everything else is put in the attic but I will reveal a secret to you ... that moment then passes and it will be only suffering for him to discover that he left alone the brother he loves so much understanding that he has put all his happiness before, completely ignoring his own "  
Ezran's eyes widened and he stared confusedly at the words he understood even if he never fell in love, maybe it would have happened, or not. The closest thing to that feeling was towards Zym and the two of them were always connected and could talk to each other from any distance:   
"But what can I do? I don't want to tell him that he can't stay. I really think that's the best thing for him. He needs to learn magic and stay with Rayla "   
The queen nodded quietly at the boy's words and smiled remaining snuggled with her muzzle on the ground before murmuring with tranquility and kindness:   
"You are right. He needs to learn magic and be with Rayla, but I realized one thing at his request. When you return you will find yourself in a difficult situation, without a court magician and I will need someone to trust me to act as an ambassador ... do you think Rayla could accept? "  
The boy's eyes widened in confusion and then sighed slightly before replying, looking away with a contrite air:   
“I can't do this to Rayla. She finally has the opportunity to be a dragon guard and then Zym ... I know how busy a sovereign is, he will need friends. He's just a puppy, I want him to have everything he hasn't had "  
Zym turned and looked at him seriously before looking at him frown and Ezran added with a guilty smile:  
"Sorry, you're right too. You are not alone since we are always connected "   
The queen added with a serious and determined air:   
“And if I thought of leaving out my duties as a mother, I would leave the role of queen to others. Azimondias is now my priority and my life, too precious not only for me but also for the whole Xadia. Don't fear for his well-being but ... "  
She sighed and looked at him with even greater kindness:   
“I fear much more for yours. Anyone who wants to threaten the peace we are trying to build will try to hit you with weapons or magic. You are certainly more reachable than a dragon on top of a mountain in the middle of nowhere, you have to admit it "   
He stared at her and seemed to reflect for a while continuing to embrace his friend then widened his eyes:  
"You're not sending Rayla as an ambassador but as a bodyguard, aren't you?"   
The dragon queen raised her legs in a very human gesture with a laughter and admitted:  
“Guilty of all the accusations, just because you have this mysterious bond with my son, I want the best of my guards to protect you, which happens to be just her, we are lucky. Then?"   
The little human seemed to reflect for a few seconds but when he smiled it finally seemed that the shadows in his gaze had wiped off so much that Zym started licking him again and causing generic laughter.   
The dragon queen had managed to drive away his fears, reminding him that he too had the right to seek his happiness without feeling guilty about it even when he wanted more complicated things than jelly tarts. He happily accepted the passage of Zubeia and enthusiastically observed that magical land under them screaming:  
"The next time I come here I would like to visit it and I will bring you a lot of jelly tarts"  
Everyone laughed and Zubeia:  
"I count on you little king, know that I consider yours a real promise and I expect you to respect it soon"  
Zym in his arms nodded and licked him with enthusiasm, not that he would leave his mother to follow him but it was clear that he would miss him.

When they landed with a sort of earthquake from where he left Soren jumped as he fell asleep with Bait on his belly. He went awkwardly to find the sword but relaxed to see the little king to whom he offered a bow as well as to the queen who after a greeting left him with Zym to go and resolve some generic state issues. Ezran looked more serene and smiled at Soren:  
“I guess that in the end. Callum will come back with us and Rayla too "  
Those words lifted a weight from the knight's stomach or maybe it was just Bait who had gone to reach Ezran to be taken in his free arm. The young boy finally went to sleep peacefully surrounded by warmth.

Some days later, as forewarned when they left the storm Spire there was Rayla with them and Callum at his side who was looking towards his brother with a contrite and embarrassed air until he received a not even light push from his partner towards him:  
"Sorry ... sorry Ezran, I didn't think when I asked you, I didn't even try to find other ways. I was a real jerk "  
The boy looked at him with a laugh and replied:  
"Well you know what to do to make up for it, don't you?"  
Callum had a desperate expression:  
"Here, ... right in front of everyone?"  
The young king nodded and between the laughter of those present Callum began to do a dance so awkward and funny to lift the mood, meanwhile even Ibis came out of the cave with a mildly irritated air, going to the land of humans was certainly an important role but did not like the risks and certainly also teaching the human prince was but when he saw him he put a hand on his face with a decidedly depressed air:  
"There will be so much work to do"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is finished even if I could a day do Zubeia speak with Callum and Rayla. But it's a story to fulfillment and about a family. So I think it's finished.  
> ps: yeah, for Zubeia Ezran is a sort of her pup so she wants he's happy

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter is about Zubeia and Ezran. Don't worry. I like happy ends... this time*_*


End file.
